Syndicate Medallions
Syndicate Medallions are objects that can be traded for Standing in a respective Syndicate's enclave in a Relay. Medallions can be found on the daily Syndicate Alert missions as physical objects scattered throughout the map that have to be interacted with to pick up. There are 8 per mission, and each medallion rewards either , , or Standing for that respective Syndicate. Redeeming these medallions will gain Standing with that syndicate and its allies, but also reduce Standing with opposing groups as when gained through Affinity. Types Each type of medallion has visual identifiers to distinguish them; Standing Medallions have an occasional gleam animation (similar to the shine on containers/etc.), while Standing Medallions have visible colored particle effects, and Standing Medallions add a light pillar identical to those used in locating Rare Mods. Tips Firstly, it's important to note that Medallions can be found during Syndicate Daily Missions and as a daily log in reward. They can be found in most mission types, but depending on tileset, they may not be available in Interception and Defense missions. Medallions can most often be found off the regular mission path, hidden away inside rooms and so on. Use Thief's Wit and/or Loot Detector to make the medallions show up on the minimap (albeit using the same icon as Storage Containers) and search thoroughly. It's important to remember that many rooms have hidden areas (often behind vents/gratings/fans) that do not appear on the regular minimap, and medallions can often be found hidden in these secret spaces. Remember to pay attention to your surroundings and explore. When a medallion is collected, it will tell you how many medallions you've found and how many are left in the mission area. As noted above, there will be 8 medallions total in a mission. Making sure to collect all of the medallions in all of your daily missions can very easily double or even triple your Standing gains by the daily limit (depending on luck with the types). As for the medallions themselves; * Common ( ) medallions have only a slight shimmer effect, and as many are dark, they can be difficult to spot. Cephalon Suda has the most visible basic medallion while Steel Meridian has the biggest medallion. * Uncommon ( ) medallions have faction-colored particle effects. For instance, a Red Veil Honored Mark has a red glow. * Rare ( ) medallions have the same particle effects as uncommon medallions, as well as a column of light similar to those found on rare mods or Kubrow Eggs. Like the particle effects, the column uses faction-related colors (i.e. Steel Meridian General Insignias have an orange column, whilst Perrin Sequence Partner Quittances have a cyan column). Notes * Standing gained by redeeming medallions does not count towards the daily limit. * Thief's Wit, Loot Detector and/or Animal Instinct can help find these medallions as they show up on the minimap as Storage Containers would. * It is possible for two or more medallions to be found in the same room. * Defense and Interception syndicate missions will only spawn them on certain mission tiles, but their end-mission reward is higher to compensate. * Medallions can spawn in Spy-exclusive tiles. * Each player in the squad needs to pick up the medallions themselves. * When joining a mission in progress, any medallions that have been picked up will not be visible for newly joined players. * Medallions cannot be traded in if they would increase your standing above the maximum possible for your current rank. For instance, if your next rank is at 22,000 and you possess 21,501 standing, you cannot trade in a 500-point medallion in order to rank up except if you enter the number of medallions you want to redeem manually instead of using the arrows. You can, however; trade in the medallions of the ally of that syndicate. * Prior to update 15.13, the rewards for medallions were 200, 500 and 5000 Standing. * Players who have already completed a Syndicate Alert won't be able to obtain or see medallions again, if they join a different session of that alert. * Resource Boosters WILL NOT double the number collected Medallions. Bugs * If a client chooses a mission that the host did not have access to on their starchart, medallions will not spawn in that mission. * Medallions may not render correctly if alt-tabbing during mission loading. This is most often noticeable with Cephalon Suda's medallions, as the top facets of each "pillar" will appear but the vertical/side facets will not. * (Untested, may have been fixed) If the host is migrated mid-mission, all picked up Medallions will be reset (i.e. If the mission contained 4 at the start and a player picks up 2, after host migration the player will not keep those 2 and the map may spawn 0-8 new Medallions, removing previously picked-up ones) This is only applicable if you have become the new host. Non host members may or may not keep old session Medallions. * As a client and not being the player to select the syndicate mission, It is sometimes possible to see and pick up medallions from opposing syndicates, regardless of how negative your standing with the opposing syndicate may be. Likewise, players in the same mission who are allied with the syndicate and have positive standing may be unable to see or pick up the medallions. This bug can even rotate between players from mission to mission. (All players started together instead of joining, no host migrations, needs more testing to find cause.) * Sometimes you can get more or less medalions than you have picked up. Even if it is more than 8(Untested, may have been fixed). E.g. you have picked up 7 Red Veil medalions in one mission and you get 8 at the end. * Sometimes Medallions will be invisible, thus making it possible to pick them only if you walk over them. (Happens most often with Perrin Quittances.) Use Loot Detector or Animal Instincts mods to detect them easily. Media Honoured_Mark.png|A closeup of the Honoured Mark used to redeem standings with the Red Veil with its light effect. Mark_Closeup.png|A closeup of the Mark used to redeem standings with the Red Veil. The shining moment of this Mark is not visible in this screenshot, as it only shines for about once per two seconds. Shining_Insignia.png|An Insignia used to redeem standings with Steel Meridian. This screenshot captured the moment when it shines which lasts for about one second or less. Mark_From_afar(Next to waypoint).png|This screenshot shows how visible a Mark is from far away, it is just to the left of the waypoint. You may need Fullscreen to see the Mark. Light_effect_of_Defender_Insignia.png|The Defender Insignia used to redeem 500 standings with Steel Meridian. It's light effects are visible and consistent from this angle and distant. It may be less visible if it is too close to the player from a specific angle. General_Insignia_with_its_Light_Pillar.png|This screenshot captured part of the Light Pillar effect given off by the General Insignia which can be used to redeem 5000 standings from the Steel Meridian. 2014-12-14_00004.jpg|A pair of Steel Meridian Insignias in the same store-room. rank2quittance.jpg|Executive Quittance rank3quittance.jpg|Partner Quittance 2014-12-15_00001.jpg|Corpus Rescue for Red Veil with 5 medallions brokensudageniusmedallion.png|Cephalon Suda Genius Datum, with minor model/render error Warframe.x64 2015-01-08 12-01-22-573.png|Exalted Mark - Red Veil Warframe.x64 2015-01-08 12-41-46-452.png|Honored Mark - Red Veil Warframe.x64 2015-01-08 12-18-51-521.png|Mark - Red Veil Warframe.x64 2015-01-08 13-19-47-845.png|Defender Insignia - Steel Meridian Warframe.x64 2015-01-08 12-45-07-337.png|Mark - Red Veil 1909280 836738949700597 3520121430488145924 o.jpg|Datum 2015-08-22_00001.jpg|All 3 different types of Datum in a single Corpus Store Room (Datum, Intriguing Datum, Genius Datum) Warframe.x64 2015-10-30 04-55-20-192.png|Bountiful and Flawless seed comparison (New Loka Medallions). Category:Syndicates Category:Update 15